dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Demigod Izzy
Archives Number of chars Izzy, it has been brought to my attention that you already have about ten active chars. This is generally the maximum we ask people to make - at any one time. If you really feel the need for a new one from this point on, please tell me which of your existing chars you want to 'swap' it for, and I will label the old char for adoption or deletion. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 05:38, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Ariella Please post as Ariella in her section in Tanis Nyt's Office. Kirá (talk) 08:49, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Posted back in Hank :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 21:34, April 10, 2013 (UTC)) NEWTS Schedule Please look at the link and choose which subjects (Mandatory and Optional) Ariella would have been best and worst at. I just wanted to make sure that I ask, when you pick the best and worst subjects for Ariella, list them on her test page under NEWTS, you should also put the information on her character page too. Characters that want specific titles need to prove that the character deserves them. Your character may be an adult but she still has the right to be good or bad at the Hogwarts classes of your choice. If you need help, or have questions please let me know. Kirá (talk) 09:54, April 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sorry Izzy, but Harlan already has a girlfriend. Thanks though! :) DARP Dating Ok, so I know you're new and you just don't know, but your current approach isn't how it works here. I heard you called dibs on Sean Harris and Harlan Ellis. You can't call "Dibs" on a person. Ever. Also, do your homework (Sean is currently dating Livie, and Harlan Adie) and never ask if your could date someone who's already with someone else. You ask the other person's user on chat or via an owl, and if they say no, that means no. And don't ask a char you don't know. Ask after a few RPs. Age and Year Kathleen Archis Jasmin Harrison Now please remove the pics. Well, I was on my way to a gay gypsy bar mitzvah for the disabled, when I suddenly thought, "Gosh, the Third Reich's a bit rubbish — I think I'll kill the Führer." Who's with me? - River Song 20:34, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I am, she's on Jasmin Harrison's page. Well, I was on my way to a gay gypsy bar mitzvah for the disabled, when I suddenly thought, "Gosh, the Third Reich's a bit rubbish — I think I'll kill the Führer." Who's with me? - River Song 20:45, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Alison wordbubble There are a couple of problems with this, Lizzy. One, the pic is Evanna Lynch, and we can't use HP actors. Two, it says in the bubble she's six foot six and one hundred and twenty pounds. That's a skeleton. :P Alex Jiskran 07:10, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hank and Anne Posted back in Hank :) So sorry about it being late :( (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 11:30, April 23, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in Hank and Fallen :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 20:19, April 30, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in Hank :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 20:20, May 2, 2013 (UTC)) Ari the Auror Your character Ariella can't be an Auror without a complete interview. Please let me know if you just want to scrap it. Kirá (talk) 09:55, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Jade Luxx's Sorting Forum Monday Jade It was brought to my attention that in your most recent sorting form, the father's name is Donovan Jade, which also happens to be a combination of Jade Knight and Donovan Cuyler names. Could you tweak this? Thanks 16:43, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Monday Jade Monday was sorted into Hufflepuff. Gianna Her history seems unlikely, especially since she wasn't caught/someone legally adopted her afterwards. Could you tweak that? 23:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it looks like you're past your character limit. Gianna Heckler is denied for sorting at the moment. 01:24, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Warning You have been breaking policies. Jisk already told you that you have as many characters as you are allowed, and yet you still tried to create Gianna Hecker, Monday Jade, Jade Luxx, Lauren Archis and Kathleen Archis after that. You made Laine Harrison without having her approved as a member of the Harrison family, and when Colin told you that it's not allowed, you didn't change it. You're using Evanna Lynch as a model for Alison Archis despite DARP's ban on using actors from the movies, and when Red brought it to your attention you did not change it. --Rabbitty (talk) 01:45, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Images Do you still want: *File:Rylee.jpg *File:Alison.gif *File:Alison.Home.jpg *File:A.Office.jpg *File:Office Title.jpg *File:Arijpg.gif *File:Ariella2.gif *File:Ariella.gif *File:Faye2.gif *File:HALEY.gif *File:Faith2.gif *File:Rosie Miller1.gif *File:ImageMING .jpg *File:Imagesssss.jpg *File:Imagessss.jpg *File:Imagesss.jpg *File:Imagess.jpg *File:ImageSkinne.jpg *File:Imageruby.jpg *File:ImageC.jpg *File:ImageMemoir.jpg I'm deleting unused images. Because you have been an inactive user for less than a year, I'm giving you 1 month to respond before deletion. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 02:58, July 15, 2014 (UTC)